Blood Lust
by AngelBloodLust
Summary: A new mutant at the mansion means trouble. It also means love, friendship, and family for Remy. AN: Ch. 9 has been updated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing nor do I make any money. X-Men belong to the Marvel Universe.

Ch1

In a bar in Florida a girl was hiding in the office away from all the blood that was tempting her. She needed help. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Let alone kill them. She was cowering in a corner, screaming for help in her mind. It all started when a customer touched her, the second she felt the blood pumping through his veins, the hunger ignited. Her eyes bled red and the air around her began to swirl making her clothes dance in the wind that only touched her.

She needed to get away from all the temptation. It was calling to her. Her ears rang with the sound of over a hundred people. It pulsed above the techno music that the band played. All she wanted to do was to run but she knew that the streets were over flowing with teenagers. Spring Break in Daytona Beach meant that the thousands of warm bodies. The girl crawled under the desk and put her head between her knees to help block the pulsing but she could feel the hunger consuming her. Soon the monster would be in control and the streets would once again be washed in blood and the life that she had begun to build would be over.

_Story Break_

The dining room was crowded with nearly a hundred teenage mutants eating and talking at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Professor Charles Xavier was seated at the head of the table talking with Ororo when a shooting pain made him cry out. Charles froze as the scream of distress rocketed through his brain. Trying to focus over the pain was almost too much but once he was able to lessen the volume he looked at the man that had just entered the room.

Logan was one of the best trackers that Charles had ever met; nodding to himself Charles formulated a plan to help the poor child screaming for help. Looking at the rest of the team members seated at the table he evaluated them until he came up with the perfect team to help.

"Logan I want you, Gambit and Rogue to ready the X Jet. Fly to Daytona, Florida. Once you get there I should be able to direct you to the mutant who needs to be helped." Not waiting for a reply Charles left the dining room and headed to Cerebro to pin the girl's location down. Much to Charles displeasure that was about all that he could decipher from her.

In the dining room Logan, Gambit and Rogue were still sitting in a state of shock. They couldn't believe what was going on, first they were eating and now the Professor was sending on a mission with no information or real destination. Rogue looked at Gambit and Logan for an explanation and received the same response, a shrug. The three of them stood and raced down the hall to the hanger, not even stopping to put on their uniforms. Gambit and Rogue got into the cockpit and set their limited destination, while Logan strapped himself in and regretted eating so much at dinner.

Within an hour they were hovering over Daytona when the Professor finally contacted them. He gave them the address and name of a club and told them to hurry. They raced down the crowded streets as fast as they could and paused when they arrived at the club. Even from the street they could feel the bass from rather crappy techno music and the long lines of people entering and exiting the club were another story all together. The club called the Dungeon was apparently for Goths, judging from the way the people flowing in and out were dressed and judging from the long line they were going to have to find another way in if they wanted to help the mutant inside. They ran around to the back of the club and found the stage entrance with a small explosion from Gambit they were in and racing up the stairs to the office that the Professor had directed them to.

_Story Break_

Just as she got it under control someone ran into the office. The person was tall enough that she couldn't see his face from were she was. He crouched down as if to talk to her but as soon as she saw his neck she pounced. The man fell back not expecting to be tackled. Soon over his surprise he began trying to knock her off. It was a painful experience because she was feral.

She hadn't fed in over a week and the hunger was too strong. She couldn't make him lust for it like she would normally would, so that he wouldn't struggle. She noticed that his blood was wilder and more filling than a human, a mutant! As she fed she felt his memories. He didn't want to be here. He was sent by Professor Xavier. He had just returned from some place cold and the Professor had sent him right back out with the kid and the gumbo.

She could feel more people enter the room. She could smell them; their scent coated the man she currently fed from. He was like her a beast was lurking just beneath the surface waiting for the right moment to escape from its cage. When the scent of the girl reached them both the man beneath her stiffened she was able to access his memories of her. The girl like her couldn't touch, her skin was the key to her mutation and just as the girl was about to touch her she yanked her teeth from his neck and hiss out a warning. Her fangs and red eyes stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop don't touch me! You do and you'll help me kill them both!"

"What! How did you know?" the girl gasped.

"Just don't touch me. I won't be able to control it if you do."

As she said this everyone saw her eyes. They went from a blood red to an ice blue that seemed to glow. The wind that touched her died down as she stood up.

"Chere Belle, what an angel you are." said the new male with a Cajun accent.

"I'm no angel shuga, I'm a vampire." she giggled.

The man she had just been feeding from groaned behind her. The girl jumped and ran over to help him rise. When he looked at her his face flushed and he bowed his head. He turned to hide the evidence of his arousal from the room.

"Sorry about that shug. I needed you to quit struggling. Or else I would have drained you dry."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that. Chuck didn't get around to telling us what your mutation was. Only that you needed help and to ask you to return to the mansion with us."

"How did he know?"

"He's a telepath. You where screaming so loud that he cried out in the middle of dinner. So he sent us, didn't even give us time to put on our uniforms."

"Uniforms! Who are you anyway?"

"Je suis desole chere, we be X-Men. I'm Gambit or Remy. He's Wolverine or Logan. She is Rogue. Don't know her real name."

"Well I'm Autumn Muhn or Blood Lust. So why are you here, for real?"

"Like I said, Chuck sent us. You needed help or so your mental screams said. So he sent us to help you. We're supposed to bring you back to the mansion, to help humans and mutants alike. He said you were in danger."

"Yeah, from myself, you're telling me the truth so... Let's go. We'll leave through the back and go to my place. I need to get some things. Where is this Professor at anyways?"

"We live in West Chester, New York." Rogue said in her thick accent.

"Okay. Follow me. Just don't touch my skin. I'm still hungry and I won't be able to control myself."

"What is your mutation, anyway? That is if you don't mind me askin'? Rogue asked.

"Well, for all intents and purposes. You could say I'm a vampire. I feed on blood and can manipulate it. I have super human strength, speed, dexterity, and senses. My features change. My eyes bleed red and for some reason wind appear."

Everyone's faces showed their shock.

"What?" Autumn said blushing to her roots.

A/N: "Je suis desole" translates to "I'm sorry" in French.

Also to all the fans of Blood Lust sorry about the long delays in chapters but my brain has been to full of other story ideas and it makes it hard for me to concentrate. So I decided to go back and reedit all of the existing chapters. Especially since a lot of it some how never made it out. So please be patient with me. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and be ready for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

As they walked down the crowded streets littered with teenagers that reeked of coconut oil, Autumn continued to tell them more about her life.

"I've never heard of anyone having that many abilities. And I've been around a long time." said Logan as he dodged a drunk teenager dressed as cupid.

Autumn looked down at her feet as they stopped to wait for the light to change. The X-Men noticed that her shoulders sagged and trembled with suppressed emotions.

"When I was little even before my mutation was triggered I noticed that the smell or sight of blood would make me hungry. Unlike most children I was drawn to it rather than fearful or sickened" she paused as if to gather her thoughts. "When my mutation was triggered I found that I could manipulate blood. I was being attacked when they first presented themselves. I needed a weapon to defend myself and the blood that was flowing down my chest solidified into a knife. Later on I learned that when I drink from other mutants I take their powers."

Rogue was shocked to hear that someone else had powers similar to hers. She thought that she was alone in being a leech, taking others powers and memories but Autumn didn't seem to be telling them everything. Her rage and sadness were too strong to have been just a random attack.

"Autumn who attacked you?" Rogue asked moving closed to the grown woman. "It wasn't just some random attack was it? You knew that person?"

Rogue jumped back from Autumn as her eyes that had previously been icy blue changed to a deep pulsing blood red. Her fangs shot out and over her bottom lip and the wind that they had felt like a strong breeze in the office now became a hurricane focused only on her. People in the street stopped to look at the group that was being pushed around by the wind as they tried to reach Autumn.

"Chere you've got to calm down." Remy cried as he watched Autumn start to rise from the street pulled by her own twister. "Autumn please chere you have to calm down before you hurt someone or expose us as mutants."

Everyone watched as Remy's words set in and she took a deep breath. The glow died down and her fangs drew back. But her eyes were still a startling shade of purple, showing that she was still upset. She turned to each of them and gave a little nod of her head.

"Sorry 'bout that. Now where was I. Oh yeah? Like you Rogue I gain the abilities and memories of a person when I feed. So some of the powers I have aren't really my own. Like you I also wake up at night and can't really remember who I am. They stick; they are constantly fighting for control in my head. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, how did you gain control? I always am afraid that they will take control. Some of them aren't very pleasant. I'm most afraid that they will hurt somebody if they take over me."

Autumn looked at Rogue and felt kinship.

"I'll help you learn to push them back. You can't really get rid of them. You basically have to suppress them. I'll help you to learn how."

"By the way how do you know what my powers are?"

At this everyone looked at her.

"I know because Logan knows. Now Logan don't go freaking out. I only know what you were feeling when you smelled Rogue. I only get what you were thinking at the time that I drank. I also will always know where you are."

"How chere?"

"Because he is now a part of me. His blood, which by the way Logan is very old and powerful, now runs through my veins will connect me to him for as long as his heart beats."

"So chere you said that you have super senses, what can you tell about me?"

"I can also smell your hormones, so get your mind out of the gutter. I also hear the kinetic energy around you and give that man back his wallet."

Logan and Rogue both looked at Remy and saw the look of shock on his face. Autumn stopped and turned to look back at them.

"How did you know?"

"I have good hearing. I also heard him hit the man as we passed him. I know the sound I'm a thief too and as an added bonus I'm an empath."

Now their jaws dropped. Autumn just shrugged, turned and continued to walk back to her place.

"Let's get moving guys. Don't be so surprised. I was a killer at the age twelve. There was no way I was going back into foster care so I became a thief and lived on the streets."

They began to follow her again. She led them to a nice apartment complex.

"We're almost there. I need to get out of my work clothes."

For the first time everyone looked at her outfit. I was a black shrug with a maroon high collar with long bell sleeves over a black corset top with maroon strings on the sides. It had maroon lacing on the top. White lace and a red jewel were also attached to the top. Black shorts with maroon pockets and an attached train that hit her calves with a black exterior and a maroon inner lining. All was embellished with sequins. She had on black fishnets with leather zip up combat boots. They reached her knees and had six buckles on them. Around her neck was a black lace choker with a silver gothic cross. In the center was a ruby. Her hair was in an intricate bun. All but a skunk stripe of blood red that framed her face was coal black and in small braids. They all gathered in the back to wrap around the crown of her head in a swirl design.

Soon they reached the apartment complex called Sea Palace. They looked like beach houses. She led them to apartment twelve and unlocked it with a key from her around her wrist. When they entered they were greeted by a very warm feeling. In the living room was a large black couch and double chair with jewel tone cushions. The floor was a soft chocolate brown carpet. To the left was a nice sized kitchen that smelled like fresh baked cookies. To the right was a hallway with three doors.

"Have a seat. I'm going to go take a quick shower and pack a few things. There are peanut butter white chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen and beers in the fridge. Help yourselves." She said walking down the hall.

Logan and Remy went for the beers while Rogue went to grab a cookie and a soda.

"Oh My Gawd, you guys have to try these!" They both grabbed a cookie and were instantly in heaven.

About twenty minutes later Autumn walked back into the living room to find an empty cookie plate on the coffee table and started to laugh at the mutants on her couch. They started at the sudden noise.

"That good huh?" she asked giggling at their guilty expressions.

Remy was shocked when he saw her again. Gone was the slutty vampire costume. Now she was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged her curves. A sapphire tank top with an open black leather jacket accentuated her small waist. Her feet were still covered by her platform boots. She had let her hair down with the red streak framing her face while the coal black cascaded to the middle of her back in waves. Her eyes wear lined in black with silver eye shadow making her pale blue eyes stand her feet was a large old military duffle and a black book bag. She looked ready to hit the road.

"Chere is that all you gonna take with you?"

"Yep. Don't need much. Just some clothes and a few mementos. I lived on the streets remember. My friend can keep or donate the rest. She'll probably take over the lease with her boyfriend." she smiled.

"Well we can leave now or do you need to do anything else?" Logan inquired.

"Nope. My boss is a scumbag anyway" she picked up her bag and dropped it." I need to get Sasha."

"Sasha?" Rogue said.

"He's my pet. I've had him for years. Can I bring him to the mansion?"

"Don't know let me call Chuck and ask him." Logan said pulling a cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey Chuck, we found her. Her names Autumn Muhn. She's willing to go but she wanted to know if she could bring a pet?" He listened in.

"What is it?" He asked Autumn.

"He's a timber wolf. He's good with kids too."

"You get that? Chuck says he's your responsibility but yeah."

"Yes! I'll be right back I need to get him from my neighbors." Autumn bolted out the door while Logan went back to his conversation with Charles.

"Yeah Chuck, she's nice. She said she would tell you in person her mutation. No not to bad. But it'll shock you."

As Logan hanging up the door walked back in with a large silver and white dog that closely resembled a wolf. He had big pale blue eyes and his tongue was hanging out.

"He didn't want to leave. My neighbors have kids. He loves it over there. They have him pull them around in a little red wagon."

Rogue got up to pet him and he moved into a defensive stance in front of his mistress.

"Before you come near me you need to let him smell you. So sit back on the couch and let him sniff you. Just call him over to you."

Rogue, Logan, and Remy all sat on the couch as Rogue called him over. Sasha looked at her then at Autumn. When she nodded he walked over to Rogue and sniffed her. Next was Remy. When he got to Logan though he stopped and stared directly into his eyes. They were having a silent battle of wills. Logan was very in touch with his beast and both were alphas so they had to come to an agreement. After a few minutes Sasha bumped Logan's hand as if to acknowledge his dominance while stating his own. Logan petted his head in agreement.

"Alright let's get going. I want to get there before the sun wakes up. By the way how are we getting there? Sasha doesn't do kennels or cages." Autumn got a bad feeling when she saw Remy's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

" We got the X Jet here with us. So he can have room to move. Do you have a problem with flying?" asked Logan.

" No, well honestly I don't know. I've never flown before. But I don't think it'll be a problem."

" How could you have not have flown before?" Rogue asked.

" Well, I was raised in a really bad foster home. They were ashamed of me, they didn't take me anywhere. When my mutation kicked in I ran away. I hitch hiked my way to Florida. I had always wanted to see the ocean. I love the beachs and I finally got to go to Disney World. Don't laugh at me."

" How could you tell we wanted to laugh?"

" Rogue, I'm an empath. I felt the humor rolling off of you guys."

" Oh right. If you don't mind me asking how did you become an empath? Was it one of your mutations or did you get it from another mutant?"

" Well, that's a big one. Empathy isn't one of my mutations. It was my ex-boyfriends. He cut his finger one day and I couldn't help myself."

They looked at her expectantly.

" I know what your thinking. I didn't kill him. But he did freak when I drank from him and when his cut was healed." she looked at them. " You would think another mutant would understand. Rogue, why couldn't you have just asked how old I was?"

They chuckled at that. When the laughter died down they began to leave. Autumn and Sasha in the rear. After she locked the door they all turned at her call.

" So, where is your jet, by the way?"

" It's on top of the mall" Logan said.

" Well I hope everyone is up for the trek? It's about two miles away. Let's get going."

As they set off on their journey they continued their conversation. Autumn learned what their mutations were. She learned that Remy had the ability to kinetically charge a non-organic material and blow it up. Rogue could absorb the lifeforce, memories and in the case of mutants their powers for a short period of time. Logan she learned had the ability to heal from anything and had adimantium surgically grafted to his entire skeleton. He also had three adimantium claws that sprang from between his knuckles on each hand. She also found out that he couldn't remember anything except for the last eighteen years.

" Logan, you know that you probably already had the claws before they grafted the metal to your bones, right."

" What makes you think that?"

" Well they probably couldn't have made the claws without a pre existing skeletal mutation."

" So what does that mean?" Rogue piped in.

" Well, Logan probably had bone claws to begin with. When the doctors fused the adimantium to his skeleton the metal fused to them."

While Rogue and Autumn were discussing this Remy noticed a far away look in Logan's eyes. As he watched Logan began to shake.

" Monsieur claws. Hey Logan!" Remy started to become paniced. " Girls, something is wrong."

When they turned to see what the problem was they saw that the shaking had turned into what appeared to be a full blown seizure.

" What happened to him?" Rogue asked Remy as they watched Logan's eyes rolled back into his head.

" I don' know he stopped after Autumn told him about the bone claws and it looked like he was remembering something, Then he started to shake and now this."

" Have you ever seen him do anything like this before?"

" Non." Remy said.

" Well did anyone ever put togeather that he had bone claws before the surgery?" Autumn asked.

" Not to my knowledge. I've known that the Professor was trying to help Logan piece back togeather his memories. But he's never done anything like this." replied Rogue.

" Well this could have jumped his memory retrieval. So amnesia patient do the same thing." Autumn said and shock decorated the faces of the others. " What I watched a health documentary about it not that long ago. They said that some times when someone with amnesia can hear a phrase and it'll trigger something. Kinda like when you smell something, like perfume and remember a person you haven't seen since you were a child."

A look of understanding crossed their faces.

" Now, all we have to do is wait for him to stop remembering and come out of it. But we should get him off the street before someone calls a cop."

Togeather Autumn and Remy were able to lift Logan off the sidewalk and pull him into an alley. After carting his heavy weight, Remy was panting hard but Autumn just sighed. Rogue looked at her in amazement.

" How did you do it without being out of breath?"

" Super strength." came her short reply.

As they waited Remy caught his breath and started to shuffle a deck of cards. Autumn watched in silent amusement.

" Let me guess the extra energy makes it hard for you to settle down for long?"

" Oui, I can't sit still without having to move something. I normally shuffle or bounce in place."

" Do you also heal faster than normal?"

" What makes you think that?"

" All that extra energy should help you to heal faster. I bet if you broke a bone instead of it taking weeks to months to heal it only takes hours or days." Autumn replied with a smirk.

" How do you know that?"

" I have a friend that has the ability to run at super speeds. When on the occasion he gets hurt, he can heal at a faster rate than a normal human." she said.

After that they became silent. As they waited Sasha began to get bored and dicided to hunt a rat that was in the alley with them. After he caught it he brought it to Autumn. Rogue looked like she was going to get sick.

" Thank you my hunter but I am not hungry. You should eat though." she said after she had checked it.

" How can you do that? And why did he bring it to you to begin with?" asked Rogue.

" Rogue I drink blood. Sasha knows this. He brings me his catches often, he likes to make sure that I see his hunting skills and sometime I do eat it with him."

" Why does he like to make sure you approve of his catch?"

" Well, to him I am his alpha, mother and mate. I've had him since he was a pup." she stated calmly.

" How did you get a wolf for a pet anyway?"

" One day while I was hitch hiking I heard a wolf howl and then a gun shot. When I got there I saw what had happened. A hunter had found Sasha's burrow. In it was four dead pups. Outside of it I found his mother. The hunter had shot her while she was deffending her litter." there was tears in her voice. " I killed the hunter and as I was moving the pups out of out so that I could bury them I found one under them. He was the runt and so cute. I pulled him out and checked him over. When one of his litter mates was shot the bullet went through her and grazed his neck he was going to die. I saved him and nursed him back to health."

Rogue and Remy could see the silent tears that rolled down her face. Sasha came over to her and began to nuzzle and lick her face. As they watched she stopped crying and nuzzled him back. Sasha climbed into her lap as she stroked his fur. It seemed that Sasha was intune with her emotions.

" Autumn how is it that Sasha knew you needed comfort?" Remy asked from across the alley.

" When I saved him as a pup. I licked his wound closed and then I gave him some of my blood. It also allows him to understand me. That seemed to bind us togeather. That's why I don't worry about his wild he was healthy again I tried to take him to a animal rescue place and all he did was cry when I tried to leave. Since then I haven't tried to leave him again. He is my pack mate and companion." she answered with a smile still stroking Sasha's fur.

After that they began to hear Logan groaning. They all stood up and went over to him. As they watched. His eyes opened and he began to stand up. When he got to his feet he looked around.

" Where are we and how long have I been out?" was the first thing he asked.

" Well we dragged you into an alley and you've been out of it for about an hour." Autumn replied. " How are you feeling?"

" I'm alright but now a big chunk of my memories are back and I have a bad headache."

" Logan what do you remember?" Rogue asked.

" I don't feel like talkin' 'bout it yet. I need more time for it to all settle. I need to talk to Chuck about it."

Rogue looked disappointed at that but quickly cheered when Logan gave her a one armed hug.

" Don't worry kid. I'll tell you once I know that it's all straight in my head. I just still need time to process it first, ok."

" Sure Logan. I'm just excited for you. I know how much you want to regain you lost memories."

" I know. I just need time. Then I'll tell everyone."

Rogue smiled in answer. After their little conversation Autumn began to leave the alley and the rest followed. They still had a way to go before they got to the mall. Luckly the streets were getting less crowded. As they walked the rest of the way no one wanted to talk and Autumn getting bored started to sing under her breath. Everyone else stopped to stare at her. She didn't seem to notice that she had become the center of attention again. As she sang so did Sasha. It was funny to them that she and the wolf both sang beautifully. Only Remy understood what she was singing but the song sounded sad to the rest of them.

" When did you learn French, chere?"

" A long time ago." she said with a smile that they couldn't see.

A/N: Reviews make me write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Not long after Logan's episode they reached the mall. They walked around to the back and quickly hurried up the fire escape. When they reached the roof Autumn stopped to look around even with advanced eye sight she didn't see the X-Jet. She turned and gave them a strange look. Remy had the gaul to smile at her as if this was all a joke. Sasha walked away from the group and started to sniff at what appeared to be nothing. When the wind shifted Autumn was able to pick up the scent of engine grease and jet fuel. She turned back to the X-Men and gave them an evil look.

" Ha ha. I get it. It's cloaked. Now how about you uncloak it so I can see." sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Rogue reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a remote. After she punched in a code the air shimmered not far from them. It looked like the cloak was being washed away by rain. When she got her first good look at the jet she jumped around like rabbit on caffeine. The rest of the group laughted as she ran around the jet. She was cooing and gasping at all the mechanics.

" Autumn calm down. You haven't even seen the inside yet." Logan said.

Autumn ran up to Rogue so fast she almost left a vapor trail. She jumped her causing Rogue and her to fall on the hard concrete roof of the mall. Remy and Logan stood back laughing as Autumn begged Rogue to open it up.

" Rogue open it. Open it I need to see all the shinnies and sparkles. Come on open it already. Pleaseeee." she begged dancing around on Rogue's lap.

Remy helped Autumn up while Logan helped Rogue to her feet. When Rogue got her balance back she punched in another code on the remote lowering the ramp. The second it was down Autumn fallowed by Sasha ran into the jet. They could hear her cries of excitement from where they had been left on the roof. The only reason that the X-Men weren't worried about her taking off was that she didn't know the codes.

That all changed when they heard the engines fire up. They ran to the ramp and were suprised to see Autumn in the pilots chair laughing at them. They were shocked that she had only started the ignition sequence. She was sitting there laughing so hard she began to squeak.

" You should have seen your faces. You really thought I knew how to fly a jet. I've never even been in one before."

" Then chere how did you know how to start the sequence?"

" I drank some of Logan earlier remember. He knew how to begin the sequence and the codes to activate the jet." she replied. " Not me."

After the X-Men calmed back down Remy lifted her from the pilots seat and sat down. Rogue began to sit in the co-pilots but Autumn stopped her.

" Rogue would you mind if I sat there? Sometimes with new things it's easier for me to see what's going on."

" No problem shug. I'll go sit by Logan. But if something happens I'll need to get back there. Ok"

" Sure no problem Rogue."

As Remy set in the corse back to the mansion everyone got comfortable in their seats. Sasha got into one of the empty seats and layed down. Autumn watched in fasination as Remy prepared the jet for flight. Once he was ready he pulled the jet into the night sky quickly. After he got the ship level he put it into autopilot and leaned over to Autumn.

" Chere, would you like to learn some of the basics? Mostly just how to get her steady and adjust her course."

When he didn't get a response he turned in his chair to see that she had fallen asleep. All of the days activities catching up to her. He looked back at the others and saw that Rogue was also asleep. Logan as usual was awake and focused having never really gotten over his fear of flying. Remy sent him a look and pointed to the co-pilot seat. Logan smiled when he saw that she was asleep curled into a ball with her head resting on her knees. Logan actually felt sorry for the girl. She was orphaned so young and made a killer by her mutation. Rogue hadn't even had it so bad. Both couldn't touch another person without fear of hurting the person or themselves.

Luckly Autumn had a bit of control. She didn't have to cover up nearly as much as Rogue. But her mutation was just as dangerous if not more so. Rogue only retained the mutations of others for a short time. Autumn it seemed kept them for forever. Her powers were also dangerous if she got to hungry. they needed to find out a way to fill her up. Maybe if she was full she could feed in small amounts. Without having to worry about accedently killing a person. She seemed like such a nice girl to have to be worring if she would kill the next person she fed from. Logan knew that the only reason he didn't die was because of his healing ability. She also told Rogue that she could help her to control her mutation. That was a true gift.

As dawn was rising the alarm on the counsel started to go off. Remy was snapped out of his day dreams. Shooting up right he looked at the navigation screen to see that they were almost to the mansion. He knew that Autumn would want to see the full image of the mansion that could only really be seen from the jet. HE looked over to see that she had also snapped awake from her nap. As he watched he saw her facial expressions change from anger at being awakened so suddenly to amazement at the sight of the sprawling woods and lake that surrounded that mansion. She eyes lit up with wonder as she got her first glimpse at her new home.

While Remy got the landing gear down and was moving the jet into it's landing position Autumn was practically standing in her seat so that she could get one last look everything before he lowered it into the hanger. Autumn was suprised that there were people waiting in the hanger this early in the morning. There was a tall dark skinned woman with beautiful white hair cut short, a big blue thing in a white lab coat and an older man in a wheelchair. When the jet touched down Remy started the shut off sequence. The group of people outside moved closer to the jet waiting patently for the ramp to lower. When they landed Logan shook Rogue awake knocking her out of her dreams.

When everyone was awake Autumn stood and grabbed her book bag that she had put at her feet. Remy grabbed her duffle before she could reach it. She gave him a look. Remy just grinned at her and gestured for her to procede him. She shrugged and almost laughted when he struggled under the weight. Logan and Rogue had already left the jet. Autumn was fallowing Remy with a hand placed on Sasha's back to help keep them both calm. As they walked down Autumn was assulted by the smells of so many diffrent people all stuffed into one place. The air around her was thick with tension as everyone in the hanger was waiting for her reaction to all the new people. She kinda felt like a science experiment.

When she was completely on the ramp Autumn stopped and stared at the man in the chair. He was the Professor. Logan's memories were helping to fill in some of the blanks. Also she could feel him trying to get into her head. She pushed him back out, unfortunatly she pushed to hard. The Professor was knocked back in his chair with a cry of pain.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to push so hard. But please from now on I would appreciate if you didn't do that without my permision." she said. " Sometime's my shields can really hurt someone trying to dig in there. So if you have any other telepaths in the mansion you might want to worn them."

The Professor laughted at that. That seemed to put everyone at ease.

" I understand. Sorry about that though. It has become a compultion to check all the new people out. I think you caan understand that." the Professor looked at her curiously. " Though I must ask. How did you oush me out? No one has ever been able to do that before."

" I did that with the help of my mutation. I've learned that when I feel a telepath in my head if I push the other personalities forward it'll throw them out. Normally resulting in a massive headache." she said with a sheepish smile. " Sorry about that by the way."

The Professor smiled and nodded in understanding. He nodded towards the other in his welcoming party.

" These are some of the other X-Men and teachers here at the mansion. This is Ororo Munroe also called Storm and this is Hank McCoy also call Beast."

Autumn shook hands with both of them as they were interduced to her.

" If no one told you my name is Autumn Muhn also called Blood Lust. But I do prefer to be called Autumn."

The team laughted at that. They all began to leave the hanger with the Professor and Autumn in the lead. As they continued down the corridor the professor pointed out important things for Autumn to know. Such as were the med lab was and where the work out room, which Autumn made sure to remember. As the got to the elevator, the professor, Autumn, Remy, Storm and Sasha with the elevator as the rest of the team split up. Hank going back to the lab and Logan and Remy claiming that they needed more sleep. As they traveled to the first floor the Professor continued to explain the mision and goals for the institute to her. Autumn was finding it hard to concentrate. With the fact that she had been up for over twenty four hours and with the sun up making her sleepy she was dead ion her feet.

Luckly Storm saw her rapidly blinking her eyes and nodded to the Professor. When Charles saw this he decided to just go ahead and show her to his office before they showed her to her room which had been set up in the teachers wing. When they got to the first floor they showed her the way to the office. Which was set up behind the library. Autumn was awake enough to get the path locked into her brain. When they got back to the elevator the Storm and Remy carried on a conversation about what had happened while they had been away. As the ride progressed Remy turned to look at her and saw that she was asleep on her feet. Remy and Storm both laughted aloud startling her awake just as the door opened on their floor.

" We there yet?" she said through a yawn while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sasha who was sitting at her feet yawned as well.

" Yes Autumn we've reached our floor. Your on the smae floor as the rest of the faculty. That'll give you a little more privacy. We'll explain the rest of the rules later after you've had a chance to rest. So I'll let you get settled in. Have a good sleep." Storm said before departing.

" Thank you Storm. Now what am I going to do with you Remy?"

" Whatever your little heart desires chere. But I'm going to go get some sleep too. My room is the next door over incase you need anything. Good night."

When the door shut Autumn went about unpacking her duffle quickly before pulling out a pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in. Then she went to the ensuite to wash the make-up off here face and brush her teeth before she climbed into the nice big bed and promptly feel asleep with Sasha curled up at the foot of the bed.

A/N Reviews will get more out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

After a few hours Autumn shot out of a dead sleep. With her eyes still glazed and her barings gone she didn't know where she was. She knew that the room she was in was not hers. From the end of the bed Sasha raised his head looking for the thing that had woken his mistress. When she had managed to calm her breath she realized where she was. She was safe in the institute. There were no monsters waiting to snatch her out of her hole and poke needles through her eyes and ask her what it was she saw. No people to cut out a piece of her brain at a time just to see what made her tick. Trying to see if they could unlock the beast. To make the perfect killing machine. To stop her heart just to see if it would start again.

For the moment she was completely safe. In a place that specialised in her unique problems. The scientist wanting the perfect killing machine had almost succeed. They had torn at her brain and weakened the cage that controled the monster. The one that screamed for blood, fear and death. The voice that over time she had managed to muffle but still in her heart of hearts it would call to her wanting to break free. Sometimes it won. Causing her to lose control washing the streets red with blood. Normally she could push it back. In extreme circumstances such as near death or severe blood lose she would have no choice but to surrender. The beast inside only wanted to survive.

Now that she had learned to muffle it's voice for the most part she felt safe around people. When she had first escaped she had been terrified of being near anything with a pulse. The sound of a heartbeat would cause her to go into a feeding frenzy. She wanted to taste the fear in their blood, the pain in their minds and smell the lust coming out of every pore. Now though she could control it. For the most part. She still had her slips but then again who didn't. Blood was her main food sorce. It just tasted better when fear or lust ran high. The adrenaline pumping just made it taste sweeter.

" Man I'm so hungry. Logan was just a snack. I need to eat soon or I wont be able to control it." she said aloud to herself. The beast hunger had woken her from a sound sleep yet again.

She paused in her rantings to listen. She could her a steady heartbeat close by that wasn't Sasha. It sang the blood pumping at a steady rate probobly sleeping. She could feel her skin start to crawl as the hunger built up. Her nose filled with the smell of cigarette smoke and ash. Remy. He was strong. Could probably heal from her feeding quicker than anyone else. Well besides Logan. Oh to taste the kinetic energy coursing through his blood. She licked her lips. Without realising it she rose from the bed and went to her balcony. Throwing open the doors she stepped out and felt the sun on her skin. A soothing sensation but it didn't stop her. The beast was in control now.

She walked to the edge of the railing closes to Remy's balcony and juumped up and over to his. With a slight twist of her wrist with extra strength she broke the lock silently. She walked on the floor directly to the bed. Seeing his sleeping form sprawled across the bed and knelt near a leg that was peeking out. She could hear the artery pulse but even in this state she knew the rules. Must ask before we eat. She couldn't resist a small taste though. Her tounge flicked out and sampled the skin feeling the tickling sensation of the energy dance across her tounge.

What she hadn't realized was that Remy had woken when she had broken the lock on the door. He had listened to her cross the room and had felt her breath on his leg. He had definitly felt her lick up his leg. That was all he could take before he let her know that he was awake.

" Chere why you be lickin' this he boy?" Remy squeaked as he tried to jump without losing the sheet.

" I'm so hungry Remy. Please let me feed. I ask because it is polite but I will take if you deny me." she said in a voice that didn't sound right.

Remy sat up and looked at her. She had changed her hair whipped around behind her, her skin glowed and her eyes were bright red. But what shocked him was that even though her fangs had grown over her bottom lip. She was so still seductively beautiful. She change hadn't distracted from her beauty but had enhanced it. She moved like a big cat stalking it's prey.

" Chere you okay? Do I need to get Logan to feed you?"

" Don't want the beast. Want you only you." she said without a lisp around those long fangs.

" Will you be able to stop yourself before you kill me?"

" Yes."

Instead of answering Remy just sat up in a comfortable position and tilted his head. Offering up his vein to a hungry vampire mutant. She moved to better acceess his neck. She straddled his lap and locked her legs around his hips to keep him still. She ran her nose along his neck and licked the vein bringing it to the surface. Remy felt her teeth scratch at his neck and flinched.

" Don't move. You fight me. I will kill you."

Remy locked his hands on her hips to resist the urge to fight as she once again brought her mouth to his neck. When he felt her lips on his pulse he stiffened. What she did next was unexpected but pleasant. With his vein in her mouth she hummed. It sounded like a lullaby. It seemed to calm the urge to fight even more right before her sharp fangs pierced the artery. He felt the inital pain and then his body was flooded with pleasure.

The pleasure consumed him. Making him arch his hips. His pulse sped up and the blood rushed faster through his veins. His heart was beating so fast it felt like he was running a merathon. HIs hands clutched her hips tighter digging in his nails. He heard her moan. It was a moan of pleasure. Without realizing it his hands had slide under her top to clench as bare skin. It only caused the sensations to become more intense. The pleasure overroad everything else. They didn't notice when the door to Remy's room shoot open. Or the group of teachers all staring at the sight they made. Only Logan and Rogue knew what was going on.

Charles tried to enter one of their minds to stop it but was throuwn out even harder than before. Remy's kinetic sheilds were up more than usual. All his kinetic energy was up almost to a dangerous level. While the teachers gathered in the doorway watched the saw the magenta from Remy's powers flow across the room. Everything started to glow in the bright color making the teachers have to shield their eyes. Rogue realizing what was going on ran up to seperate the two. Unfortunetly when she put her hand on Autumn she hadn't made sure that her wrist ws covered. When she grabbed her shoulder her skin made contact with Autumn.

The effect was fast and would have been deadly had Logan not stoped her in her track. As the others watched her eyes bled red and her incisors grew til they appeared to be the fangs of a vampire. She turned and latched onto Logan's pulse point sending out waves of arousal to everyone in the room. The shocking thing was that while she was feeding from Logan she didn't absorb him. The spider webs that normally appeared didn't appear across his skin. There was a problem though. When she absorbed Autumn it didn't weaken her or make her let go of Remy. They were still rocking against each other.

Storm did the only thing she could think of. SHe shot a lightning bolt at the two couples causing them to seperate. Logan and Rogue split first. Rogue was knocked across the bed landing on the floor on the otherside. Logan was jut knocked down he seemed to be in a daze. Autumn had detached from Remy but was steadly licking the blood from around her mouth. When she opened her eyes the were like Remy red on black and they were glowing as they saw the magenta fade back into her body.

Remy on the other hand didn't look to well. HE had fallen back on the bed when Autumn had released him. He was a little pale but was still breathing all be it rather ragedly. His eyes were glazed over and he had a stupid grin on his face but all in all he looked like he would survive. Charles was concerned about what had happened. He still didn't know what Autumn's mutation was. He grew more concerned when he looked back at the bed and Autumn was attached to Remy's neck again. His breathing became erratic again. They thought she had started to feed again. Storm was about to shoot another lightning bolt at her to protect her friend from the blood crazed mutant. Just as she was about to release the bolt Autmn pulled back and they saw that she had cleaned the little bit of blood around his neck.

Charles wheeled in closer to get a better look and was suprised to see that Remy's neck was almost completely healed. As he watched Autumn bit the tip of her finger causing it to bleed steadly and placed it in Remy's open mouth. WIthin a few seconds Remy's color was back to normal and his breathing pattern stabilized. Autumn turned to the Professor and bowed her head in apology.

" I know what this may look like but I asked him before I fed. I gave him the choice of saying no. I didn't just rip into him to satisfy my own hunger. I'm sorry that you had to witness that."

" It's alright. But we might need to discuss the full extent of your powers sooner reather than later."

From the bed and next to it groans could be heard. Logan sat up rubbing his neck while Rogue sat up far more cautiously. Her features were back to normal at least. When she was steady she stood and walked over to Logan and started to apologise. Logan stopped her before she could get more than his name out.

" Rogue it wasn't your fault. I'm not hurt and there is not lasting damage. So stop apologising. Okay."

Rogue just put her head down in silent apology. She then looked at Autumn. She was amazed that she hadn't done more damage to Logan when she fed. Her mutation hadn't kicked in at all. She was wondering if was going to be perment but she didn't want to test it just yet. When she looked at the woman again she saw how torn up she looked. She also noticed that her skin was flushed a healthy color. She didn't look deathly pale anymore. She looked to be a healthy pink.

" Autumn your skin!" Rogue didn't get a chance to finish her statement before she was off the bed and standing in front of the mirror. They hadn't even seen her move.

Autumn stared at her self in the mirror looking at her skin from all angles.

" I'm pink. I can't believe it." she squealed.

At her squeal Remy sat up and looked around trying to find her. When he saw her he smiled. Not realising that there were other people in the room he wrapped the sheet around his waist and walked to the mirror. Everyone else was shocked. Remy wouldn't have walked across the room dressed only in a sheet if he had known they were there. All his attention seemed to be on reaching Autumn.

" What has you so excited chere?"

" My skin and eyes. Their normal. My skin is pink and my eyes are a normal shade of light blue instead of the icy blue."

Storm broke the moment by clearing her throat to catch their attention. Both of their heads snapped around to realise there were other people in the room with them. Remy quickly ran to the ensuite and slammed the door shut. Autumn just kept smiling bouncing on the balls of her feet. Excited over her new appearence. Then she realised that she didn't feel hungry. Anytime she had fed in the past ahe was still hungry after. Even when she had drained a person dry. This caused her to stumble almost falling on her ass.

" I...I'm full! Oh my god!. I can't believe it!" she screamed with joy.

Sasha ran into the room. He had felt his mistress' excitement and came running. He was bouncing around her. Standing on his hind legs to lick her face. She ran out of the room closely followed by the rest of the staff. They watched in amazement as she lept over the banister landing feet first without a sound two stories bellow. She whistled and Sasha lept over the banister and into his mistress' arms. That show of trust from a timber wolf was unheard of. They watched as they raced each other to the door and bolted out and around to the back of the mansion. The staff heard her cries of joy through Remy's still open balcony .

They watched as she and her wolf ran through the yard jumping over anything and everything. Until finally she and the wolf just plopped down on the ground and welcomed the last of the suns warm ray as it set off in the distance. Not long after they had layed down in the fading sun the door to Remy's ensuite reopened and out walked a fully clothed Remy. He looked around quickly then cocked his head to the side. Through the doors to the balcony the team heard her voice singing.

They could make out the words of her song but none of them recognised it. She was singing the sun to sleep and calling for the moon to rise. When they looked into the distance they saw the full moon rising in the East. They all felt a certain calm begin to settle on them as her song continued calling to all the starcrossed lovers in the night sky. Her song was relaxing as if all their troubles were melting away with each soulfull word. While they were caught up in the song they suddenly heard Remy's voice join hers but in French.

As they looked on they saw Remy leap from the balcony to the drain and slide down so that he could join her on the lawn. As they sang togeather they began to switch languages. He switched to English while she to French. They tought that the song might be from France but they weren't sure. Soon enought they saw some of the children begin to pour out of the mansion and onto the lawn. They all sat in little packs. Some of the braver children joined in the singing. The mass of harmony was more calming than anything. Logan with Rogue on his back jumped down to the ground and went to join the little pack of Autumn, Remy and Sasha who was also singing to the moon.

Hank was noticing that the beast in him was calm. Calmer than it had ever been since it manifested years ago. Without him realising it he was called to the group all singing to the moon and stars on the lawn. Charles and Stormed looked at each other with the same thought going through their minds _if you can't beat 'em join 'em. _Storm grabbed the back of his chair and called the winds to lift them up and over the railing setting them both on the ground gently. When they reached the little groups they could feel the calm overcome them.

While all the residents of the mansion sat on the lawn singing only three felt the presence of another that didn't belong. Autumn and Logan looked at each other and nodded but dicided not to disrupt the group. Sasha lay with his head in his mistresses lap and soaked up the feeling of the pack that he had missed. The unwelcomed visiter was forgotten for the moment as she didn't pose a threat. As the night wore on some of the students went back into bed finding restful sleep easier than ever before. Others stayed on the lawn only going into grab a pillow and a blanket.

Logan even fell asleep Rogue wrapped in his arms. No memories of the past intruded into his dreams. Remy left for a minute of retrieve a couple of pillows and the blanket from his bed. Snuggling with Autumn under the stars seemed to banish the past and let him be at peace without his family. Autumn and Sasha stayed awake keeping guard over the people on the lawn. Both night creatures at peace with their new home and had hope for the future.


	6. AN

A/N:

Hello everyone! I have some unfortunate news. My computer crashed and I wasn't able to save my stories onto my USB. How ever, I luckily keep all of my stories backed up in a book. I also moved, and I haven't gotten my internet set up yet, but hopefully I will be able to start posting again soon. I'm very sorry to anyone who was waiting for a new chapter but have no fear I'm still writing, and I will update you all as soon as I can! Greetings from Florida! Am also working on some new stories as well so keep your eyes open. Thanx for your patience!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone for this long delay. But I was getting resituated and getting used to a new job but have no fear I had a break through in my writers block so without further ado…**

Ch 6

In the early afternoon students walked through the halls of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters at least until they came to the hall outside the Professor's office. There they watched the newest recruit pace in furious circles. Most of the students looked on in fear of the woman's powers. A strong wind blew at her clothes but none of the other students felt even a breeze. Her blood red eyes cast an eerie glow on her face and with her fangs extended over her bottom lip creating both a frightening and beautiful sight.

The hall was for once almost completely silent except for the click of her heels on the marbled floor, the soft tinkling of bells that none of the students could see and a few students brave enough to whisper amongst themselves. At least until the doors to the Professor's office swung open and Ororo appeared.

"We are ready for you Ms. Muhn." Looking at the large group of students in the hall Ororo raised a brow. "Don't all of you have homework and chores? Or do I need to assign you more?"

Autumn and Ororo shared a small smile as the students fled. Walking into the office ahead of Ororo, Autumn took the seat indicated. Sitting she studied the other X-Men gathered around. Logan and Remy were standing off to the side while Rogue, Beast, Ororo and the Professor were all seated. Autumn meet the Professor's gazed evenly.

"Ms. Muhn I hope that you are well. I know that you are probably wondering why we were meeting?" Charles smiled at Autumn. "We were discussing you joining our team and finding a place for you at the Institute."

Charles leaned onto the desk looking Autumn directly in the eye. "We have decided that we would be love for you to join us but there are things that we need to discuss with you first."

Blowing out the breath she had been holding Autumn leaned back in her seat and looked each of the X-Men in the eye. Measuring their acceptance with her powers of empathy, from what she could tell what the Professor said was true of them all. They each were giving the feeling of welcome, even Logan. Nodding to herself Autumn stood and began to pace.

"I would be honored to join you. Honestly I'm tired of hiding who and what I am but I fear that what I tell you next will resend my welcome. Know that I have tried very had to control myself but like all people I have slipped up and let the monster break free of her cage." Autumn stopped and looked at them all again. Each member looked at her in understanding.

"As I told Logan, Rogue and Remy my powers manifested as a child. When my emotions would get the best of me my eyes would bleed red and glow and my fangs would sprout, never fully retracting. This angered my foster parents greatly they called me Demon Spawn and Monster. I always thought that was my name, I was never called anything else."

Autumn heard the group's collective gasp of outrage at this. Without realizing it her pacing sped up as she continued.

"When I was about twelve something happened to make it all boil over. It started out as any other day, getting smacked awake and cook a breakfast I wasn't aloud to eat, then start my daily chores. I don't remember what I did to start the beating. Maybe I was too slow from hunger or too clumsy from a previous beating. I don't remember. All that I do remember was that this one was the worst by far. I was in the kitchen leaning against the sink so I wouldn't pass out from the lashes and suddenly my foster father grabbed a knife spun me around and stabbed me."

Stopping her pacing Autumn absent mindedly touched a small silvery scare over her heart. She could suddenly feel all of their anger and sorrow, as well as her own, at what had happened so long ago. Pushing it down she started to pace again.

"The full extend of my mutation kicked in. When he stabbed me maybe it was instinct or self preservation but it triggering my mutation. I'm not sure but something happened and a voice told me how to stop the pain. As I watched the blood pour down my chest I snapped. My eyes bleed red and my mouth was full of fangs. I reached for the blood on my chest and a dagger formed."

Looking down at her hands Autumn felt the dagger there again. Shaking her head she banished the memory and continued her story.

"I stabbed him, the man who had abused me my whole life and when I did I felt empowered. I don't know how many times I stabbed him but I kept stabbing and I didn't stop until I knew he wouldn't move again." Looking at the X-Men she paused. "That was when I noticed all the blood. Now blood had always smelled as sweet and addictive as chocolate to me and the sight of it had always excited me. Without knowing it I began to feed and I drank all that life giving blood until there was nothing left of that monster but and empty husk."

Autumn didn't pay attention to the X-Men as she paced not wanting to see the disappointment and fear in their eyes. What she missed was the understanding, justification and sympathy in their gazes.

"I don't really what happed after that. I think I may have gone into shock or blacked out, but when I came to I was in their room and that witch of a foster mother was dead on the floor. I did notice all my wounds both from the beating and the stab wound where completely healed."

As she turned the X-Men were able to make out hundreds of small silver scars across her back that were exposed by her rose red halter top. Her long coal black hair was in a high braid the swung against her back in time with her steps. To their amazement they saw a spider web pattern in the small scars that was both beautiful and terrifying.

"Soon after I woke I knew that I had to run. A neighbor had heard the witch scream and had reported it to the sheriff. The whole town was after me. For the years I was on the run as a murderer."

Autumn flopped down in her seat mumbling all the while. No one but Logan and Beast with their sensitive hearing could make out what she said. To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

"Yeah I was the bad guy, the murderer. I was a child just trying to protect myself. They were the golden parents even though I was beaten everyday and nearly starved to death."

Autumn's empathic power was going crazy from all the hatred, sorrow and sadness radiating from everyone. Her eyes had gone blood red from having to relive the past yet again and the wind that had whispered in the hall was almost a full blown hurricane in the office, thanks to Ororo and Autumn's powers. Charles could tell that everyone needed a break from the story and looked at the clock on his desk realizing that three hours had passed while Autumn told them her story.

"Everyone I think it would be best if we took a small break." Charles looked to each of the people in the room and saw that they all agreed. "How about we meet here again about an hour after dinner? That should give everyone a chance to calm down and eat."

As one everyone began to stand or move for the door. When Autumn passed through the threshold she bolted for her room needing a break from all the emotions. The X-Men heard her door slam a few seconds later. Knowing that they all needed a chance to calm down they all headed for their own directions.

Rogue headed to her room and cried for Autumn not knowing why but feeling a strong connection to the woman. Logan and Remy headed to the gym to burn off their collective negative energy on each other. Charles, Ororo and Beast stayed in the office. All of them were overwhelmed by what they had learned from and about the newest member of the team.

Dinner was an unusually quiet affair. The dinning room was normally very loud with the children talking, fighting and laughing throughout the whole meal but tonight they could all sense that tonight was a night to just sit and eat with minimum chatter. While the adults could tell that the children were being very considerate none of them could muster up the ability to change the atmosphere of the room.

They all saw that Autumn was absent from the room and they could all had the inkling that when they returned to the Professor's office that the rest of her tale was going to just as bad if not worse than what they had already learned about her past.


	8. Chapter 7

In her room Autumn was washing up from the crying spell that had been inevitable. Stopping to look at her reflection she gave up on erasing the evidence. With her puffy eyes and red nose Autumn turned to her IPOD shuffle and began her dance list. After turning up the volume to cover the sounds of the student making their way to their rooms Autumn stopped in the middle of the room as the first cords began to play. Wanting nothing more than to escape her past in the music, Autumn muted her powers and let the music take her.

Before the first strings began to fill the room Autumn spun on her toes to face the balcony. As the tempo began she started to spin and rock her hips to the bass.

**We kiss  
The Stars  
We writhe  
We are**

With her arms spread out beside her head she began to mimic the words. Kissing the air in front of her and continued with the slow arm and hip movements.

**Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are **

When the louder and fast chorus began though the moves she pulled were much wilder and fit to the speed of the song, while staying very beautiful.

**Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold** (X2)

When the chorus ended her movements went straight back to the slow and methodical belly dancing movements. Lost in the music trying to erase the memories and emotions with them Autumn didn't realize that she had an audience standing in the doorway.

**Your mouth  
These words  
Silence  
It turns  
Humming  
We laugh  
My head  
Falls back **

The three members of the X-Men that had come to escort her to the Professor's office now stood transfixed by her dance. They had come in during the chorus and were amazed at the ordered chaos of her movements to the harsh bass. They were just as amazed at her much slower moves to the spoken verses. Just as they were about to announce themselves Autumn spun facing the door with her eyes closed. Still moving to the beat to the song she didn't notice them and just as the chorus began she opened her mouth and her fangs shot out making the team members jump. Her movements became fast and wild through the chorus till the last beat of the bass.

**Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold** (X4) **"Cold" by Static X**

As the last beats of the song pulsed through her Autumn opened her eyes. To say that she was surprised to see them standing there was an understatement. Looking at them each in turn she waited for one of the team to speak. Remy, Rogue and Logan weren't sure what to say. They all knew that they had invaded her privacy by not knocking before opening the door. Taking the first step Autumn ended the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey. Is dinner over already?"

The team chuckled as they tried to process what they had seen. Rogue wanted lessons; Logan wanted to see the results of her lessons, while Remy wanted a private performance. Smiling they exited the room and began their trek back to the Professor's office. Rogue and Autumn walked ahead of the guys talking about different music for Rogue's lesson. Remy and Logan shared a smirk as they watched the girls walk down the hall and stairs.

Once the Professor's office came into sight all of their moods shifted. Sadness and anger perfumed the air as they entered the room. Autumn could already feel the effects of their emotions and tries harder to block her empathic abilities. Everyone retook their seats while Autumn remained standing. With a nod from the Professor's she continued.

"I lived for years in the wild always running from people, stealing what I needed to survive. Luckily during those times computers weren't as advanced as they are now and I was able to stay hidden. Unfortunately the craving for human contact became unbearable, so I started to sneak into towns. I stuck the alleys and shadows and watched. Just watched the people go about their lives, young lovers holding hands in the streets and old men joking on their stoops. Mothers walking with their children to the store, whole loving families fussing before they entered the church for Sunday mass."

The team could see Autumn's gentle smile as she relived these memories. They also remembered that she would have only been only a girl at the time. Autumn could feel their sadness but shook it off and continued.

"For all the lovely things I saw I also saw the things that make grown men quake in their boots. Men being robbed on the street, women raped and assaulted in the alleys not far fro me. I wanted to help them so badly but I knew that if I did I would be discovered and that fear kept me frozen." A look of rage crossed her face and the red seeped back into her eyes and glowed. "Until the day I was spotted by Otto Gautier, the lowest piece of shit to ever be spawned. He was the town bully, robber, and rapist. He came at me and paid the ultimate price."

Autumn stopped as that day unfolded in her mind. She had been standing in the alley next to the butcher shop watching the parade, enjoying the decorated cars and marching bands the same as the rest of the people. She didn't feel as alone but in her excitement she had been carless and had been spotted by a man in the back of the crowd. One man she had made a point to hide from; she knew who he was Otto Gautier. The second he had spotted her she tried to hide in the alley. Otto found her and grabbed her by the hair dragging her out of her hiding spot. Scared and afraid, not really of him but of herself she had frozen. Right up to the moment that he had tried to pull her pants off. The second she had felt his thick hands in her waistband she flew into a rage.

"I had to run again. I left that night before anyone found what was left of his body. I knew that I couldn't take that risk again, I stayed away form towns. I didn't have contact again with people again for years. During that time I learned how to trap small game, find shelter and only went to the outskirts of towns to steal food and clothes. I picked up Sasha during that time; he helped to keep me sane." Laughter filled that room replacing some of the melancholy. "Then about twenty five years ago I was approached by a man who said he could help me, he used me as a guinea pig is more like it. His name was William Striker, he said that he could help me control my powers and become a member of society. I was so lonely I believed him. He took me to his island and seemed like he was telling the truth, but that all changed the day that I found them. Mutants of all ages filled cages. Hundreds of them some had come of their own free will; others were captured and brought there to be experimented on."

The team held their breathe they had all known that Striker had experimented on mutants but to know that at one time he had held that many was a shock. Professor Xavier remembered when he had picked up those mutants and saved them from that island so long ago, one of them being Scott Summers. The pain of remembering the student and then leader if his team. From that day when he had helped Scott to escape with the other mutants, to the day that he died not so long ago.

"For a while before I found the mutants I was enjoying the experience. Striker taught me to fight without killing a person with my mutation. Being around other mutants was fun as well; Striker's team consisted of a couple of mutants. They each let me feed off of them before missions. I remember one well he looked so out of place on the team just like me. His name was Chris he was a technopath and he could manipulate electricity." Autumn smiled as she remembered the smallest guy on the team. He was always so nice to her, making her laugh when she was nervous. "His favorite thing to do was play pranks on the others mostly turning off and on the lights in their rooms at the worst times. I wish I knew whatever happened to him. There was another guy Wade Wilson on the team he was such a smart ass. Every time he opened his mouth he pissed someone off but he had the moves to back it up. There were others Fred J. Dukes the nicest and most charming guy I ever met but has indestructible skin and could manipulate his own gravity field, John Wraith could teleport in a small area as long as he could see were he was going."

Logan was staring off into space, faces were flashing in his mind. The faces of the men that Autumn was mentioning swam through his mind as he listened to her story. Memories of a man that could pilot a plane from the hold and move an elevator that had been disabled. Logan remembered a man that couldn't shut his mouth and could slice a bullet in half with a sword. The others were there to but more fragmented. Shaking his head Logan concentrated on Autumn's story.

"I didn't realize at the time that I was helping Striker to abduct mutants, we would go in as a team and 'rescue' mutants that were a danger to themselves and those that were in holding areas. I was told that we were taking them with us to treat them for injuries and to help them with their powers. I was a fool." Autumn took a seat and stared down at her hands seeing the blood of the people she had killed. "I was always used as a decoy so that my team could sneak in a grab the mutants but almost every time someone on the team would get spotted and I would have to fight to get away. So many times that I got my code name Blood Lust because every time that I fought blood ran and I would feed. I didn't realize it but that is exactly what Striker wanted. He wanted the monster to be unleashed and for it to kill everyone. So that I wouldn't try to leave thinking that I was a danger to myself and everyone else."

Autumn stopped and looked at Logan feeling the pain that he was experiencing. It seemed that her story was triggering memories and they were causing an information overload for him. The pain was building up again and Autumn knew it was only a matter of time before the seizures started again.

"I think we might need to take another break. Logan you might need to go to the infirmary and have Dr. McCoy have a look at you."

At her announcement the team looked at Logan and could see him starting to shake and twitch in his seat. Remy and Rogue recognized the signs of more memories being retrieved. Logan nodded and followed Beast out of the office. Knowing that once the memories had fully integrated he was going to have one massive head ache and need to sleep. Professor Xavier watched as the two men left his office and waited for the door to close before addressing the rest of team.

"I think that Ms. Muhn has the right idea and seeing how it's after one o'clock in the morning I think it would be best if we continue the rest of this later today. So everyone I think it best if we all head to bed and I'll see you all later."

As the meeting broke up Rogue followed Logan and Beast to the infirmary, while Storm and Xavier went to their rooms. Leaving only Autumn and Remy in the office both of them lost in their own thoughts. Remy remembered Stryker's Island and all the mutants that were kept there for experimenting but he didn't remember seeing Autumn there. Thinking back he didn't remember any of the mutants that had caught him being a female it had been an all male team and they'd quite literally caught him with his pants down.

Autumn was remembering how after she found out about all of the mutants being experimented on and how she'd tried to save them how she had been the next one strapped to a table. Stryker had wanted to see if he could duplicate her powers like all the rest but there was one other thing he had wanted from her that he hadn't tried on any of the other mutants. Experimenting with her healing powers he'd tried to see what she could recover from and through all those tries her heart would start beating every time they had killed her but the worst of all was the last experiment that he had succeeded in trying. Second generation mutants.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait between updates but here is another chapter. I wish I had a better excuse but real life gets in the way and writers block is a drag. I'm going to try to update everyone of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Once again just because I don't own or make money from writing this story. The only thing I own is Autumn and Sasha.**

Ch 8

Autumn hid for a week, trying to control the rage and sadness that she had managed to push back for the last twenty years. Everyone of the X-Men had come to her room trying to get her out and for almost a week she had ignored them. Even the Professor had tried to get her out and all that he found was a void in the room. Autumn had left the mansion the first day and returned that night. Every day since she repeated the process. Needing the escape from all of the emotions rolling by her door she waited till the residents had settled down for the night before returning.

Every time someone had come anywhere near her door they had flooded her with sadness and remorse. All of the students were curious of what had all of the teachers absent and distracted. Classes had been canceled for the week but the students weren't overly excited by the news. They could see the mood of all the teachers. Worry filled the mansion and no one knew what to do to dispel the cloud of depression hanging over the place like a dense cloud.

Logan, Remy and Rogue took turns patrolling the hallway outside her door, praying that they might get a sign of life out of the room. Logan had spent most of the time, that he wasn't prowling, in his room coming to term with all the memories that he had regained since meeting Autumn. He knew that there was more to learn but coming to grips with them was harder than he'd ever thought it would be. He had known that is past was filled with fighting but never this much. Now he felt that he didn't deserve any of the friendships that he had made. Rogue was now just far to innocent for him now. He didn't want any of the darkness on his soul to even get a chance to stain hers.

Rogue was upset that Autumn was locking herself away to deal with it all alone but what hurt her the most was that Logan was also avoiding her. She would have understood if he'd at least told her but since the night of them meeting in the Professors office Logan had just turned from her and that hurt more than she would have ever guessed. For the past year Logan and her had been having this really great relationship and a weird sort of flirting but now he left the room when she entered and hadn't even said word to her. The most she got now was a shrug or a shake of his head.

Remy was worried about his Angel. He knew that sometimes when you exposed your past that it came back to bight you. It had taken him a long time before he had told anyone here about his past. The only one who knew his whole story was himself and that his how he was going to keep it. Not even the Professor knew it all he knew enough and had trusted Remy. Autumn had exposed enough in his opinion but he knew that there was more that she needed to tell and that this week she was coming to grips with it herself before she let everyone know. Remy wasn't ashamed to admit that he was curious but he wouldn't push her.

In the woods surrounding the mansion Autumn was perched in a tree with Sasha stretched out under her. Looking out over the grounds surrounding her she smiled as she watched some of the younger students running around playing with each other. All of them were mutants and none of them were ashamed of it, none of them were hiding it. This was something she had always wanted when she was a child. A sanctuary were she was excepted, where she could have learned to harness her powers and just learn. Without all of the prejudice, anger and fear that she had known.

She knew that these children didn't understand just how dangerous the outside world was and for that she was glad. No child should ever have to grow up so quickly or loss their innocents like she had. Charles had done so much more than he would ever know. He had given these little angels the chance to grow up without learning anger, hatred, fear or pain. Autumn continued to watch them play and laughed at their antics. A since of peace enveloped her and she relaxed for the first time in a week.

A noise below her alerted her that her hiding spot had been discovered. Looking down she saw a little girl below her rubbing all over Sasha and he was loving the attention. Autumn watched her as she gave Sasha a thorough belly rub and she decided to join her. Dropping down from her little nest she chuckled from behind the little girl that was playing with Sasha.

"Hello little one," she greeted her and nearly laughed when they tripped over the prone wolf.

"Hi." The little girl was about five years old with pink hair and bones protruding from her forehead said shyly. "Is he yours? What's his name?"

"Yes, in a way. His name is Sasha and he's a wolf." Autumn said crouching down to the girl's height. "My name is Autumn what's yours?"

"Sarah." She said as she went back to rubbing Sasha's silky fur. Sasha had groaned wanting more attention. "How did you get a wolf. Mr. Logan says that they are wild and will never be tamed."

"He's right wolves are very wild. Sasha though is special and he's been with me since he was a pup." Autumn kneeled down to pet Sasha as well knowing that that would make the little girl more comfortable.

"Really, how did you get a wolf puppy?"

Sarah's face was the classic look of surprise. Big eyes and open mouth. Autumn chuckled and reached across Sasha to gently shut her mouth. Looking at the little girl she thought over a more gentle way to explain how she got Sasha. Pushing a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear she told her.

"A few years ago I was living in the woods. The snow was just starting to melt and the flowers, trees and animals where just starting to come out of hiding from Winter. I was walking around looking for some early berries and I heard a noise." Autumn looked at Little Sarah to see that she was staring at her in wonder. Stroking Sasha's side she thought back to that day.

"Well what was the noise?" Sarah's voice was high pitched with excitement. Chuckling Autumn continued.

"It was the sound of a shot gun blast. I raced to the sound to see what the hunter had shot. Living out in the woods for so many years I learned how to track sounds. When I got closer to where the shot had been fired I heard another one. BANG. I froze not sure if it was a good idea to track the sound anymore but I was so hungry because in winter it's hard to find food and fresh meat is even harder to catch."

Autumn looked up again and saw that there were a few more children sitting around Sarah and Sasha. Smiling at them she let them know that it was alright and watched them settle down on the ground around her. Sarah had scooted closer to her. Laying her hand on Marrow's back she started talking again.

"My stomach was tied in knots because the hunter might try and shoot me too. So I was very careful and made no sound as I got closer to where the shot came from. I was on a small hill behind the hunter when I spotted him. I got on my belly and crawled closer, being very careful to not make any noise. I crawled to the very edge of the hill and looked down at the hunter. He was very scary to see. Tall and big. With broad shoulders and covered in the furs of other animals he still had his smoking gun in his big hands. At his feet was ..."

Autumn looked and saw that even more children had circled around her. All of them were staring at her in rapt attention, their eyes were big and their faces showed that she had them hanging on her every word. Looking over the younger kids' heads and seeing some of the teenagers that had been in the hall earlier in the week. They were just as curious as the little ones. Playing with Sarah's lovely pink hair since the girl had rested her head in her lap she kept going.

"A big momma wolf. She was almost as white as the snow and there was a puddle forming under her. I could see the entrance into her den. She was trying to get food for her new pups and this hunter had followed her back home. I knew that in her den was babies so I watched and waited. I had lived in these woods for years and had come to know most of the animals in it. I figured I'd wait until the hunter left and check on her pups, but I was wrong. I stayed on my little hill and I heard a puppy bark. No, I knew that if I'd heard it so had he.

I didn't want him to get to the puppies but I didn't have any weapons. I didn't know what to do. I crept closer to the edge and tried to get to the hunter I figured I could distract him and save the pups. The hunter crouched and started to go for the entrance of the den, I knew I had to do something or the babies wouldn't make it. So I ran at the hunter as quietly and quickly as I could. When I got close to the hunter I grabbed the butt of his shot gun and pulled it out of his hands. He was surprised and I didn't have a lot of time to think so I tossed it into the trees. Now the hunter was big and I'm not so much."

Autumn paused when she heard some of the kids laugh at that. Looking out over all of the faces gathered around she saw that it was almost the entire school, including the X-Men and Xavier. Smiling at the younger children who were pleading for her to continue she nodded and followed their request.

"Where was I... oh yes. Well the hunter started to yell at me. 'Who are you? Why did you take my gun?' I just looked past him and into the den I could hear a pup crying. I didn't know what to say so I just tried to get past him and into the den, but the hunter wasn't happy with me and grabbed me by the hair. 'Little girl I demand you answer me.' He growled pulling me by my hair away from the den and the crying pup. Now my mutation just like all of yours gets a little harder to control when I'm angry and I was furious.

I turned to him and my powers were in full display. Red eyes, fangs and wind swirling around me fast and hard enough to knock him off balance. I managed to pulled myself out of his grip and get away from him. When he saw me he screamed in fear and ran away. Yelling the whole time about a devil woman. I watched him until I was sure he was gone and crawled into the den. In the back on a pile of long grass and molted fur were four pups none of them were moving. I knew I had at least heard one of them crying out but there was blood all over the matting they were nestled on. Thinking them all dead I crawled back out of the cave and found a big branch and started to dig in the still frozen ground."

Autumn paused to look at all the children that surrounded Sasha and she. Judging from there how close she could actually get to the truth, seeing some of the younger ones tear filled eyes she knew that she would need be a little gentler. Looking at the teens and the adults she saw that they were still paying attention. Sarah soft snore made her smile she wasn't the least bit offended that the little girl had fallen asleep. Sasha curled up closer to her and the girl to keep them warm.

"Once I had the hole deep enough to bury the mother and her pups I gently set the mother in and went to collect the pups. Crawling back into the den I grabbed the pups and put them into the folds of my clothes and made my way back out. I had laid the mother in a natural position to feed her babies and places each one of them next to her body. I went back in a collected some of the bedding from inside and covered the mother and her young and started to push the snow and dirt back into the grave. I marked it with the stick that I had used to dig out the grave."

Autumn paused to see what the children would say and didn't have to wait long to hear their cries for answers. Sarah was the one that spoke up first surprising her, since the child had been asleep in her lap.

"Ms. Autumn you said you were going to tell me how you got Sasha." Sarah's little face looked angry that she hadn't got her answer. "How did you get Sasha?"

Autumn heard the gasp of the crowd and looked at the adults. Xavier and Storm's faces were filled with shock not understanding and not wanting to upset Sarah Autumn looked back at the child and smiled. Autumn caressed Sarah's face with the backs of her fingers.

"Yes ma'am. Well when I was done covering up the mother and her pups night had fallen and since it was still early spring the temperature dropped quickly. It would take me to long to get back to my little hovel so I crawled back into the den. There I was safer than I would be outside and the den was protected from the elements. I crawled to the back where there was still some of the nesting bed left and curled up to wait for morning. As I was dozing off I felt something moving near me."

"It was Sasha wasn't it, Ms. Autumn?" Sarah blurted out. Autumn and the others chuckled at her outburst.

"Let me continue and we'll see. I was surprised and thought for a moment that I might me some sort of rodent or an animal that could hurt me. The cave was dark and though my night vision is very good, in the pitch black all I could see was some of the grass and fur moving. I was a little scared but I brushed the bedding out of the way and saw a little fuzz ball scooting across the cave floor. I smelled blood and heard a little cry and I knew that this must one of the mothers pups that had survived. I picked it up and rolled him up under my coat and moved to the front of the cave to get some light to check him over. When I got there the moonlight was coming through the clouds and I could see that the pup was wounded. I ripped a piece of my shirt and balled it up with some snow that was at the front of den and used it to wipe some of the blood so that I could see his wound better. Once I had it cleaned up a bit I bit into my finger pretty hard and put it to his mouth and waited. It didn't take long for him to start liking at it."

Sarah interrupted Autumn again to ask a question. "Ms. Autumn why did you give Sasha your blood?"

"Well Sarah part of my mutation is that I heal quickly from most any injury. So I let Sasha have my blood so that his wound would heal. I also gives me a connection to him so I can tell what he's feeling and he can understand me better." Autumn saw a lot of the students and teachers nodding and continued.

"Once he started I moved back into the cave and curled up around him and continued to reopen the wound on my finger and waited for dawn. I slept a little that night and the next morning I began the journey back to my place and checked my traps along the way. I was lucky most of them had food and I knew that I was going to need it for both me and the pup. Once he was healed up Sasha became my companion and we haven't parted since."

Autumn looked at all of the people gathered and nodded to them. Sasha moved back and let Autumn rise from the ground with her burden. Sarah had a death grip on Autumn and wouldn't let her go. So Autumn hoisted her up on her hip and made the long trek back to the mansion. A large group of the children circled her and followed her back to the kitchen, chattering and talking the whole way. The X-Men followed behind the group of children talking amongst themselves whilst listening to Autumn and the children talk and joke.

Autumn and her group made it back first and started the kids on helping her to make dinner. Autumn had some of the kids getting ingredients, others were getting pots and pans and some where just sitting around on the floor around her talking to her and asking her question. Storm, Charles and Remy were amazed at her patience. Even though all of them cared for the children they got tired of the chatter but Autumn seemed to just go with the flow. Stepping over legs and caring on a conversation while still being able to get dinner started and stop some arguments.

Charles and Storm were still shocked by the fact that Marrow or Sarah was sitting on the counter and talking to Autumn. The poor child had been silent since she was rescued from the attack on her home. Marrow was once with a community of mutants that called themselves the Morlocks. The Morlocks had lived in a system of sewer tunnels under New York City, they had lived there because none of the mutants could pass for human. Almost everyone of them had a visible mutation that made it impossible to live with humans. Almost a year ago the majority of the Morlocks had been wiped out in the Mutant Massacre. Marrow had watched as Angel had been mauled by Marauders. Remy had been the one to save Marrow and bring her and himself to the Institute. Remy had been severely wounded fighting off the very people he had led into the Morlocks home.

Since the day she had arrived Marrow or Sarah hadn't said a word. Nor had she reached out to any of the faculty or students. She spent her days normally hiding out in the woods or locked in her room drawing. So when Charles had seen the little girl's rapt attention on their newest member he had been amazed. Now as he watched the way that Ms. Muhn and Sarah interact he was amazed. Charles paid close attention to Ms. Muhn and the way that no matter what any of the children around her said she always answered them and paid closer attention to anything that Sarah said. Autumn was always touching Sarah, whether it was her hair, skin or even the bone protrusions in her face. Sarah was smiling as Autumn called her _ma__pétale rose_.

Soon the residents of the institute were drawn to the scents emanating from the kitchen. In a short time Autumn had managed to whip up a real feast for dinner, even if the kitchen was flooded with most of the younger students. Autumn had kept them entertained with stories from her travels around America and Canada with Sasha. Most of the adults couldn't believe how she was able to hold them captive while still managing to move around and cook without missing a step or getting frustrated with the children.

"_B__on Appétit_." Autumn called as some of the older children helped her to bring out the food and plates to the dining room.

Everyone was impressed with the meal. Conversations flowed around the table mostly Autumn talked with the children that had surrounded her. Charles and Storm thought that it was hilarious that they had flocked to Autumn. Logan, Rogue and Remy sat across from her so that they could join in the conversation and listen to Autumn's stories that she continued to tell.

Sarah was also talking more but she only seemed to address Autumn. They knew that it would take time for her to open up to more people but for now this was at least a step in the right direction. Logan was asked to tell some stories about his travels but since he didn't think that they were appropriate for them to hear he declined. Remy who seemed to be the only other person that Sarah talked to told some very adventurous stories that had them all laughing and waiting on baited breathe. Rogue told some funny stories from her childhood and had them all laughing.

Dinner passed to quickly for some and others were glad to be able to escape the high pitched voices. As it was a school day the youngest traveled off to bed. Sarah remained at the table with Autumn. It seemed that the little girl didn't want to leave her new friends side and no one had the heart to make her. So Autumn sat at the table with her while the teenagers cleaned up from dinner.

The adults sat around the table telling their own stories of childhood. Beast and Storm had made some coffee and everyone was enjoying the atmosphere around the table. For now everyone had the opportunity to just relax and share. Autumn was sitting with her arm loosely across Sarah as the little girl yawned and snuggled into her side. Charles smiled when he saw how much the child was warming up to the woman. He knew that this was a good thing for the both of them but all to soon Autumn took the girl up to her room to sleep.

Before they got up Sarah stood up on the bench to whisper in Autumn's ear. Autumn laughed and nodded her head to whatever it is that the girl had asked and whispered back to her. Sarah cheered and wrapped her tired body around Autumn who carried her out of the room. As they left Logan watched the woman and child exit and then chuckled at what the child had asked. Everyone was curious and pestered him to no end until he finally gave in.

"Little one ask Autumn if she would read her a story and if the wolf could sleep with her tonight so that he would keep her bad dreams away." Logan looked at others and saw that the rest of them where still waiting for the punch line. "Autumn came up with a better idea. She told Sarah that she could sleep in her room with both of them to keep the dreams away."

Charles felt that that was a good idea and nodded his head, along with the rest of the adults at the table. Since tomorrow was a school day and everyone had classes to teach they all decided to go to bed as well. The group wished each other a good night and left for their own beds. Autumn walked to her room with a small smile on her face. Sarah was fast asleep in her arms and her hot breathe tickled her neck. Sasha followed behind, his mistress and the child, guarding the two of them.

Once they entered the room Autumn placed Sarah in the middle of the bed and Sasha laid down to watch over her. Smiling at the picture of her wolf and the child Autumn shook Sarah gently to let her know that she would be back soon and that Sasha was on guard. Sarah nodded and Autumn walked to the room next to hers and knocked. Remy answered and was shocked to see that Autumn was outside his door.

"What can Remy do for you chere?" Remy asked once he got over the shock. Autumn was a little flustered at his appearance, he'd answered the door shirtless.

"Do you know where Sarah's room is?" Autumn asked staring into his red on black eyes so as not to be distracted by his body. "I wanted to make sure she had a change of clothes in the morning but she fell asleep before I could ask her."

"Oui, just give me a moment and I'll show you." Remy left the door open as he went back into his room to grab a shirt. "I was just about to step into the shower when you knocked."

"Sorry I bothered you." Autumn said while trying not to watch his muscles flex as he pulled on the shirt.

"It's no problem chere." Remy came back to the door and smiled at Autumn. "You ready?"

Autumn blushed a bit at being caught staring at him. "Yeah, I don't want to leave her alone to long."

"I understand." Remy guided her to the second floor girls wing. His enhanced night vision making it easy for him to navigate the dark halls. "So how have you been?"

"Okay I guess. I think that bringing up all of those memories just brought out some nightmares of my own." Autumn looked around the halls.

"I know what you mean. When I first got here I was afraid to tell anyone about my past for the same reason." Remy looked over at Autumn. "It took me far longer to share even a bit of what you have already."

Remy steered Autumn to the door to Sarah's room. Autumn didn't turn on the light so as not wake the other occupant. Looking for the empty bed she spotted the dresser that went with it and grabbed a couple of things and a toy on the bed. Remy watched Autumn quickly gather some of Sarah's things and leave the room. Remy smiled when he saw the toy that Autumn had grabbed. He had given the toy to Sarah right after he rescued her. Autumn exited the room without disturbing the other occupant.

"So chere, have you decided what you're going to do?" Remy asked as they made their way back to the third floor.

"Yeah, if Xavier still wants me to stay then I will." Autumn followed Remy taking the time to check him out without his knowledge. "I want to be able to help the younger mutants out. Especially the ones that have had to deal with the prejudice of the outside world."

"Yeah you'd probably be one to better understand them and help them to learn how to coup." Remy looked over his shoulder and knew that Autumn was staring at him. He felt himself flush, glad that it was so dark so that she wouldn't see. "What about the offer to join the X-Men?"

"Maybe, I'm not so sure that I want to be fighting that much again. If I absolutely have to then I will or if I'm really needed, but to be honest I'm tired of fighting." Autumn looked down at her feet before she replied. "I've been fighting for so many many years. Ya know?"

Remy nodded his head, he knew how much he'd fought but if given the chance he'd stop too. As they made their way down the hall to their rooms Remy looked back at Autumn and noticed the haunted look on her face again. An impulse came over him and he was a man that followed his impulses. Outside her door he stopped her before she could go in.

Autumn froze when Remy's hand settled on her arm. Looking up into his unique eyes she saw his intentions and for the life of her she couldn't find the will to stop him. Instead she helped him, moving into his body she waited. It didn't take Remy more than a second to realize to gesture. He ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder and his other hand moved to the small of her back pulling her in more. Autumn sighed when her body seemed to mold itself into his. Looking up she unconsciously slipped out her tongue to moisten her lips. Remy followed the quick movement and brought his head down.

Warmth and home. That's the words Autumn would use to describe the feeling of his lips on hers. The gentle first kiss was something that she'd never really known. She heard and sigh and wasn't sure who'd made it. All Autumn could think of was how this was what she had been searching for, for so many years. She dropped the items she was holding so that she could wrap her arms around Remy's shoulders. Pushing herself up to her tiptoes to press more firmly into his body.

Remy groaned when one of Autumn's hands raked through his hair and pulled her tighter to his body. Remy could feel his pulse speed up as he deepened the kiss and ran his hands over her back. One of his hands tangled in the loose hair at the base of her skull, he relished the silk of it sliding through his rough fingers. Using that grip he angled her head and brushed her lips with the tip of his tongue.

Autumn let soft breathe and met his tongue with hers. As the heat of the kiss intensified Remy started to feel a warm wind swirl around them. Autumn's powers were answering her feel of her emotions. The scent of wood smoke, roses and leather circled them in the breeze. As their tongues began to dance together a noise tried to filter into their brains. Autumn and Remy simultaneously began to pull apart gasping for breath.

The sound reached Autumn first and she hissed, her vivid red eyes and fangs boldly defined in the darkened corridor. Remy reacted to the sound as well. A deck of cards appeared in his hands, the magenta glow a stark contrast to darkness around them. They nodded to each other and ran into the room behind them. Sasha was growling low in his throat standing on the foot of the bed. Sarah was screaming, tears pouring down her face. She was trapped in a night terror. Bones where rapidly pouring out of her little body. Autumn and Remy released their anger and moved cautiously towards the girl. They picked their way carefully across the room dodging bone spears that flew out of the poor frightened child. Autumn looked at Sasha and Remy watched as the wolf stopped growling and moved into the bathroom. Remy was amazed at her speed, one second she was beside him and the next Autumn was on the bed with Sarah in her arms.

Remy watched in awe as Autumn braved the deadly bone protrusions and rocked the Sarah, whispering to her. Remy made his way to the bed and settled to the side and ran his hand up and down the girls back. After a few moments they both let out a relieved sigh, Sarah was calming down. Remy turned so Autumn could remove the now destroyed clothes and put her into a nightgown that she had brought.

"You can turn around now Remy." Autumn called as she settled the girl under the blanket that had escaped destruction. "Does that happen often?"

"Not that I know of." Remy answered as he turned to look at the two of them. "Mon duie!"

"What?" Autumn asked as she watched Remy's face turn white.

"Look." Remy pointed to Autumn's chest and arms.

Autumn looked down while Remy raced to Beast's room. Her chest, stomach and arms were bleeding. Sarah's bones had cut into her and few were really deep. Now that she saw them she could feel the pain. Focusing on her powers she managed to stop the blood flow by the time Beast, Remy, Xavier and Logan ran into the room. Everyone was shocked at the damage Autumn had sustained.

"I'm alright everyone." Autumn tried to reassure them but she hadn't fed in a week and now she had lost a lot of blood.

Everyone of them watched as she eyes turn violet and her lisp came with the fangs. Logan and Remy knew that face, she was going to feed and the both of them moved in closer while trying to get everyone out the the room. None of them would move all transfixed by her physical changes. Logan and Remy moved closer to her, both of them willing to let her feed off of them to heal herself.

"Stay back, we've both fed her." Logan ordered over his shoulder. "I don't want any of you to make her attack."

While all this was going on more people had spilled into the room. Autumn still sat on the bed, next to Sarah, looking at the two men that were inching closer to her. Autumn started to hiss and flash her fangs at them, the feeding haze keeping her from recognizing them. Both men stopped their advance watching as Autumn curled her own body over Sarah. Understanding was over them, she thought they were going to take the girl and was protecting her.

"Chere, we not going to hurt you or the girl." Remy drawled trying to get Autumn to calm down. "We be friends and you need to feed."

Autumn stopped hissing and took a few deep breaths. Logan and Remy watched as her body posture relaxed, she knew their scents. Autumn uncurled her body from Sarah and left the bed. Walking toward them. Once she was in range she started sniffing again. First Logan and then Remy. Autumn could feel her blood in both of them, she'd fed from them both.

Logan stiffen unconsciously remembering the pain and lust from the first time she'd fed off of him. The thought of the pain didn't stop him it was the lust that she pushed at him. It wasn't for her that he felt that way. It was Rogue, he was finally coming to accept his feelings for the young woman and to feel lust for another brushed his fur wrong.

Remy on the other hand just wished that he could be alone with Autumn if she fed from him. He loved the feelings that she invoked on him and none of them were forced. He loved the delicacy that she used. The whole ritual that she had, from the kisses, licks and the humming, all of it. Remy's body flushed at the memory, his heart and blood pumping faster and faster. He barely kept from cheering when Autumn moved up to him.

Autumn tilted her head as she watched the two men. Both of them were willing to let her fed from them but only one was excited by it. The one that smelled of trees and cigars would do it but he didn't want to. The other one that smelled like leather and energy wanted to and his body was getting ready to feed her. Even in this haze she knew that she didn't want to force anyone to feed her. So she moved to the one that wanted it and felt his excitement.

Logan nearly shuddered when Autumn passed him to get to Remy. Instead he moved back to the wall with the others and watched, ready to jump in if needed. Everyone watched closely as Autumn pushed Remy into a chair and followed him down. Autumn didn't mind that other people watched as she fed, Stryker had watched her many times. It became a game to him how much could he starve her and drain until she killed the one that fed her.

Autumn growled at the thought and shuddered trying to push it away. Instead she focused on Remy and the blood pumping through his veins. Straddling his hips she pinned him to the chair. Sitting on his thighs and caressing his arms with her hands she moved her face into his neck. Running the tip of her nose over the side of his throat. She nuzzled him and leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Thank you."

Remy didn't get a chance to reply before he grabbed her hips and arched up into her. She was kissing up from the crook were his neck met his shoulder to just under his ear. Her tongue ran over the vein that pulsed and followed it to the crook again. Remy smothered a moan as she sucked it into her mouth and hummed. He barely felt the pinch of her fangs sliding into his skin.

Autumn focused all of her attention on the man beneath her. She liked him and didn't want to make him feel like a convenient meal because to her he was much more. Autumn groaned as the energy fueled blood filled her mouth. She felt him moan as well and his grip on her hips tightened enough that she knew she'd have bruises, but she didn't care. Instead she left her body take over as she fed. Her hands start running over all of him that she could reach. Fingers tunneling into his warm hair at the base of his skull. She quickly learned that he really enjoyed that. His moans and involuntary arches and squeezes increased as she ran her nails over the area.

Too soon for them both she drank her fill and started to retract her fangs. Autumn ran her tongue over his neck and shoulder to collect all the blood that had escaped her mouth. Looking at his neck she smirked when she saw the 'love bite' a mark that claimed him to be hers. Sitting up in lap she felt the evidence of Remy's arousal and it fueled hers as well. Pulling back to look him in the eyes she smiled at his daze and happy expression.

Remy blinked the clouds of lust out of his eyes and grinned at Autumn who was watching him. He thought she was beautiful even though her eyes matched his. Without any thought he reached up to tuck some loose strands of her hair back behind his ear. Smiling brightly when she nuzzled into his wrist and kissed his pulse point. Both of them leaned in to kiss when the people watching decided to announce themselves. An amused cough filled the air and both of them spun to face the others, identical blushes on their grinning faces.

"Now that the excitement had passed I think it's wise for us all to head off to bed," Charles was smiling when he said it. "Ms. Muhn will you meet me in my office after breakfast?"

Autumn hadn't moved except to nod in answer to the Professor. Logan, Beast, Storm and Rogue were grinning at the pair that still hadn't untangled themselves before exiting the room. Sasha was the one to finally make them separate. He grabbed the back of Autumn loose shirt and literally pulled her off Remy's lap. Both of them chuckled at Sasha's act. Remy got out of the chair and reached down to help Autumn up from the floor.

"I guess that was an unsubtle hint for use to stop." Remy asked when he'd pulled her up and into his arms.

"Yeah, and their probably right." Autumn looked back over to the bed and looked a Sarah. "It wouldn't be right to continue with her in the room."

"You are correct," Remy leaned down for a quick but heated kiss. "but can we continue this tomorrow?"

Autumn wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and pulled him down for a toe curling kiss. She reluctantly pulled back and smirk at his expression.

"What do you think?" Remy blinked at her blinding smile and nodded.

"Tomorrow then chere," Remy asked as he walked backwards to her door.

"Oui!" Autumn grinned when he collided with the door frame. "_B__onne nuit_, Rémy."

AN: Sorry for all of those who may have already read this chapter but I messed up. Now it's fixed and I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed.

Translations:

Bonne nuit= Good night

Oui=Yes

ma pétale rose= My pink petal


	10. Ch 9

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but my original characters. **

_means spoken in French_

Ch 9

A month passed since Autumn and Professor Xavier had met in his office. Autumn was welcomed to the team and had been given the job of taking care of the younger children. Her natural ability with the smaller students made Charles feel she would be the best suited to help them not only with their powers but with learning to accept themselves and to break out of their shells. After he had witnessed her grace with storytelling something as difficult as her past in a way that wouldn't scare them and even the ability to keep them entertained while doing something as mundane as cooking, Charles knew that she was the perfect candidate for working with them.

Charles was even had to admit Autumn had been able to help Marrow, Sarah, to break out of her shyness. Sarah the poor child had gone so far as to attach herself to Autumn's hip. Charles smiled when he thought of the way Sarah followed Autumn around, rarely leaving her side except to play with the wolf Sasha or to draw in their room. He had even given permission for Sarah to move into Autumn's room. Since then Sarah's night terrors had calmed down and Sarah could be found playing and talking to the other children, as long as Autumn was in sight, instead of hiding in a corner.

Charles even noticed the budding relationship between Remy and Autumn, the two of them were often caught in secluded corners and hallways. Sarah was beginning to warm up even more to Remy, her own personal hero, and would be sometimes found in his company. Charles had noticed that some of Remy's bad habits were fading away, he was not flirting with the females in the school. The two of them were coming along well and seemed to help each other to find a new calm.

Charles was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. Looking at the clock on his desk he realized that it was Rogue for her weekly appointment. Calling out for her to enter he sighed, even after she had received the cure they were no closer to controlling her powers. Even with the help she was getting from Autumn. Charles put a smile on his face as Rogue entered the room and took a seat.

"So Rogue have you been doing any of the exercises I've assigned you?"

"Not all of them Professor," Rogue confessed looking down at her folded gloved hands in her lap. "I'm still too afraid to walk around without my gloves or long sleeves on."

"Rogue we've discussed this," Charles looked at the young woman until she met his gaze. "this is only one way for you to be able to get control. You have to start believing that you are not dangerous. Everyone at the school knows of your powers. You have to trust that we are all able to protect ourselves, to take caution with touching your exposed skin. Are you at least beginning to make physical contact with others?"

"A little, I don't flinch as much when some people reach out to me." Rogue looked back at her hands. Charles let out an almost silent sigh.

"It's a start. How about this week you reach out to people," Charles smiled at Rogue when her head snapped up. "Maybe if you initiate the contact it will be a little more comfortable for you? Just simple handshakes and maybe touching their shoulders, with your gloves and on their uncovered skin. You need to get used to touching and being touched, it will help with believing that you are not poison."

"I'll try Professor, but it's hard especially with all the children running around. I'm always afraid that one of them will bump into me, when I'm not wearing gloves and long sleeves, and I'll put them into a coma."

"Rogue, we've learned that that will only happen if you have prolonged skin to skin contact. A simple brush will only cause mutants some dizziness and nausea. You really need to try to understand that for now you will not hurt anyone seriously by accident." Charles moved from around the desk and wheeled himself to the side of Rogue's chair. "Take my hand," when she did Charles smiled brightly at her. "see no green veins, nothing but me holding you hand."

Rogue smiled at Professor Xavier and squeezed his hand. Looking down at their joined hands Rogue could see that she was covered and that he was perfectly fine but that fear was still there. The fear that if there was the smallest of holes or tear and her deadly flesh touched him, the man that she looked at as a father would die or fall into a coma was still present in her mind. That fear made her snatch her hand away and she felt tears burning her eyes when she heard him sigh.

Not wanting to him to see her cry. Rogue rushed from the office and out onto the school grounds. All she could think to do was get away, run, from the people that had helped her. The very people she could hurt. Running blindly across the grass Rogue let the tears fall and all the fear and pain and injustice of it all raced through her mind. Why did she get stuck with this power, this disease. Why didn't the cure really cure her.

Not paying any attention to her surroundings Rogue wasn't surprised when she ran into something hard and fell on her ass. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked up to see what she had run into. The first thing she saw was a pair of black combat boots and black jean covered legs. Following the legs saw the figure of a curvy woman, hips with a tucked in waist and then her ample bust covered in a white sweater. Further up she saw a familiar face, pale heart shaped with a cupid's bow mouth, small nose and ice blue eyes, all surrounded by a cloud of raven black hair with a blood red streak. Autumn Muhn, that was who'd she'd run into.

Rogue watched the older woman kneel down to her level and stare straight into her own emerald eyes. Rogue didn't consciously throw herself at her but that's where she ended up. With her face buried in Autumn's shoulder as she let all of it out. The pain and fear that she might never be able to touch someone skin to skin, might never have a husband or children because who would want someone that they could never touch. Bobby had proven that fact to her, when the strain of never touching had been too much, he'd gone to someone else.

Rogue didn't know how long she wept on Autumn, all she knew was that the tears and sobs were done she was being held and rocked. Something that she couldn't ever remember doing before. Not even as a child and the feeling was incredible. Autumn was running her fingers through her hair and whispering that it was all okay and to let it out. Closing her eyes once more she drew in a deep breath and took in the scent of Autumn's perfume, a soft scent of lilies and trees.

Something about the scent was familiar to Rogue and so was the feeling of Autumn's arms. A deep since of peace filled Rogue, just by listening to Autumn mummer things in French and gently stroking her hair and back. Rogue felt herself relax into the touches and just relished the attention. Time went by quickly and Rogue noticed that the sun was setting over the lake and a chill was setting in.

"_Ma fille__êtes-vous__mieux_?"(1) Autumn asked looking into Rogue's eyes. "_Il__commence à faire frisquet__et nous devrions__revenir__po_."(2)

Rogue looked up in confusion French wasn't a language she understood, but she could feel the emotions behind it. Staring up into the ice blue eyes seemed familiar and comforting to Rogue. Without really knowing why she nodded her head. Rogue was startled when she was lifted and cradled by Autumn, again it seemed familiar. Rogue rested her head on the older woman's shoulder and let the feeling of peace continue to fill her and relaxed, not bothered by the fact that she was an adult herself being carried like a child. She needed to feel protected and cared for, for so long she had been forced into solitude. Now she drifted off into an easy sleep surrounded by Autumn's calm and loving aura.

Autumn smiled down at the sleeping Rogue and nuzzled her auburn hair with her chin. This was something that she had missed for the last eighteen years, the feeling of her sleeping daughter in her arms. **BOOM, like that bombshell.** Memories of Rogue when she was a toddler filled Autumn with a since of longing. When she had found out that she was pregnant she had escaped from Stryker's island and hidden herself away. Alone and afraid Autumn had went though the difficult pregnancy by herself, but once she had held her little angel in her arms all the pain and fear had been worth it.

Autumn had learned to control the blood thirsty beast that Stryker had unlocked and moved to a small community in New Orleans. She had found work in a large home as a cook and housekeeper, Autumn had even been unofficially adopted by the family she had worked for. After her daughter Renee(3) had been born her employers had let Autumn bring her to work and had spoiled the little girl rotten. Years of this happiness had passed until Autumn had felt it in the air. Danger.

Without a second thought Autumn had run with Renee, hoping that it would be safe to come back but it hadn't. From that moment Autumn had known that the only way to keep her four year old daughter safe was to let her go. Living on the run was not the way for a little girl to live and Autumn prayed that Renee would have a better and safer life away from her.

It seemed had been unkind to her Renee, Autumn had asked Charles about her past and it had been so hard for her little girl. Some other mutant had informed her adopted parents her powers came from her skin. From that moment she had never been touched again, until the moment her powers had been triggered. Poor baby her first kiss and she put him into a coma. Since then she'd been on the run and hiding herself away for fear of hurting another.

Autumn looked down at Rogue, Renee, sleeping face pressed into her neck and let her own tears fall. The pain her daughter must be living with for all these years. Autumn knew how difficult it is to live with all the other personalities in her head. It was the first thing she had started working on with Rogue. When Autumn looked back up she realized she had made it back to the school.

A kick opened the door and she made her way towards the stairs. Not knowing where Rogue's room was she headed instead towards her own and laid her daughter down. Rogue had somehow gotten a good hold on Autumn's neck and wouldn't release her so Autumn laid down as well and just watched her sleep. Soon Sarah and Sasha also made their way into the room and curled around Autumn and Rogue, drifting off as well.

The scene was viewed by a few of the other staff members and students but no one disturbed the sleeping family or even called them to dinner.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been in school and trying to find the time to write has been difficult. I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. More will be coming soon I hope:) Translations for the French were done by Google Translator blame them if it's wrong.

1 My daughter are you better now?

2 It's getting chilly and we should be getting back inside.

3 Renee= Reborn in French


End file.
